Dear Cool Prince
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Semua teman Renji itu brandal mesum yang caper sama cewek! Itulah yang dipikir Rukia. Tapi semenjak Renji mengenalkan Hitsugaya pada Rukia, Rukia mulai merubah dugaannya. Tapi Hitsugaya meninggalkan Rukia! Kenapa ya? RnR please!


Bersama Erika dengan cerita baruuuu! Ini tentang Ruki dan Hitsu-kebalik. HitsuRuki! Enjoy this fic sambil selonjoran! XP XP RnR!

**Summary**: Rukia selalu menganggap bahwa semua teman-teman sepupu dekatnya, Renji, adalah berandalan yang caper sama cewek cantik, mesum, dan tukang berantem. Tapi pendapatnya itu perlahan menghilang setelah Renji memperkenalkan Hitsugaya sebagai 'teman terdekat'nya. Lalu bagaimana sikap Hitsugaya ke Rukia ya?

**Pairing: **

**Kembali lagi pada HitsuRuki tercinta!**

**WANTED!**

**AGAK OOC, disini Ichigo gak berperan penting. Nyahahaha**

**Disclaimer: **

**BLEACH©Tite Kubo**

**Dear Cool Prince©100 % punya Erika!**

**Dear Cool Prince**

**(One Shot)**

Kamis pagi itu akan kulewati dengan suara berisik. Lalu siangnya akan kulewati dengan suara tawa menggelegar dan malamnya akan kulewati dengan suara NGOROK berjamaah yang sangat keras! Tidaaaaaak! Aku tak mau! Renji bodoh! Kenapa dia malah memperbolehkan teman-temannya menginap lagi disini!

Itulah yang aku, Rukia Kuchiki rasakan. Aku memang sedang liburan musim semi dirumah Renji di daerah Karakura dekat pantai. Rumahku di Tokyo dekat Shinjuku. Rumah Renji kupilih sebagai tempat melewatkan liburan karena selain sejuk (banyak pohonnya dan kebanyakan pohon pisang. Dasar monyet keturunan babon), dan aku bisa bermain di pantai berkali-kali. Tapi masalahnya, semenjak aku menginap, Renji sering kali membawa teman-temannya menginap di rumahnya. Aku sih, sebenarnya oke-oke saja. Rumah Renji ada 3 lantai. Kamarku di lantai dua, dan Renji cs tidur dikamar Renji yang luas di lantai bawah. Hanya saja… sampai aku bisa bernapas lega saat teman-temannya mulai satu persatu tidur, pastinya dari pagi, siang dan malam suara BERISIK selalu saja terdengar dari lantai bawah sampai aku merasa segan untuk turun hanya untuk sekedar ambil minum. Ngeri!

Teman-temannya yang malam ini akan menginap dan besok akan get out dari rumah ini adalah Yumichika yang berambut nge bob, Ikkaku si botak licin, Ichigo yang pualing sering menginap disini sampai aku juga tak jarang sampai berkelahi dengannya, Hisagi si tato 69 dan…. Byakuya nii-sama. Nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa anda harus ikut-ikutan mereka jugaaa!

"Sekalian mengawasi kamu, Rukia." Aku bengong. Mengawasi? Emang aku anak kecil yang belum tahu arah hidup? Kenapa gak sekalian aja nyari baby sitter buat jagain aku? Dasar nii-sama! Berlebihan sekali, sih!

"Udah deh, Rukia. Protes mulu. Mereka semua baik kok! Lo ngira mereka ngeliatin badan lo, padahal ngeliatan makanan yang lagi lo makan!" Ucap Renji seperti mengingatkanku dimana tadi aku mengira teman-temannya sedang mengamati… EHEM! Bagian atasku. Tak tanggung-tanggung aku langsung lari terbirit-birit takut diapa-apakan. Meninggalkan Yumichika dan Ikkaku yang sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Mereka itu pingin coba lasagna yang lagi kamu makan. Eh, kamu berdiri dan tiba-tiba ngibrit keatas. Ichigo sampai ngetawain tuh." Jelas Byakuya.

Aku terdiam. Intinya aku geer dong? Tidak! Mungkin saja mereka memang membayangkan hal itu selain ingin mencicipi lasagna tomat yang aku makan! Karena semua teman Renji pasti memang tipe berandal mesum yang seperti yankee! Aku yakin itu! Buktinya Ikkaku, Renji dan Ichigo. Mereka suka sekali berkelahi jika Ichigo mengatai Renji 'Nanas Merah-Babon Monyet-Tukang Pisang gak laku-laku' dan Ikkaku 'Botak Licin-Otak Udang-Kosong melompong-Kepala bohlam'. Karena dikatai begitu, mereka mengatai Ichigo 'Strawberry Nyasar Warna-Jeruk Duren' dan langsung sumo bertiga. Nii-sama dan Yumichika hanya memperhatikan mereka sebentar lalu konsentrasi nonton TV.

Yah, memang. Yumichika lebih mementingkan kecantikan atau ketampanannya daripada harus berantem. Dia juga sering mengajakku main dandan-dandanan. Kalau sama Yumichika, ya bolehlah. Dia sepertinya gak setipe dengan Renji cs.

.

.

.

"Berisiiiiiiik... " Ucapku sambil mencoba menutup kuping dengan bantal. Bagaimana tidak? Dilantai bawah, Ikkaku, Renji, Byakuya nii-sama, Ichigo dan Yumichika sedang main kartu. Dan sejak tadi yang kudengar suara tangis Yumichika Karena kalah, suara pelan Nii-sama ketika menang, suara Ichigo yang histeris senang saat bisa mengalahkan Renji dan Ikkaku, lalu suara berkelahi mereka bertiga lagi.

Hadoooh! Mereka gak bisa tenang apa ya? Jelas-jelas ini jam 11 malam gitu! Sadar dikit kek, aku juga mau tidur! Lama-lama aku tak tahan. Akhirnya aku turun kebawah dan menghampiri Nii-sama.

"Nii-sama…"

Byakuya-nii sama menoleh padaku. "Rukia, kau belum tidur?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku gak bisa tidur kalau disini berisik…"

Byakuya-nii sama tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. "Baiklah, nanti aku yang urus mereka semua. Kau kembali tidur saja, ya."

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali ke kamar. Saat di depan kamar, aku mendegar suara Nii-sama yang menggelegar memarahi Ikkaku, Renji dan Ichigo. "Kalian semua berisik! Berani-beraninya suara toa plus bedug azan kalian membuat adik gue gak bisa tidur! Sekarang semuanya berhenti bermain dan TIDUR! INI SUDAH MALAM DAN BESOK KITA SUDAH PULANG!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Byakuya-nii sama memang paling perhatian!

.

.

.

Akhirnya yang berisik pergi juga. Kini semua teman-teman Renji dan Byakuya-nii sama pulang kerumah masing-masing. Ichigo juga sempat-sempatnya mengejekku.

"_Miss_ _Midget_, kalau ketemu lagi, tingginya nambahin dikit ya!" ucapnya enteng.

"Yang punya rambut duren juga harus diurus!" Balasku tak mau kalah. Ichigo merengut. Ia kemudian berbalik memperhatikan Renji.

"Renji, 'dia' gak lo ajak nginep disini?" Tanya Ichigo. Siapa tuh, yang dimaksud 'dia'? Ceweknya Renji? Bukannya Renji gak laku-laku? (*geplaked*)

"Besok kok! Dia juga udah setuju mau nginep disini besok!" Ucap Renji nyengir sambil memperlihatkan tangannya berbentuk victory. "siapa tahu entar Rukia jadi demen!" Orangnya aja kagak kenal, Babon!

Ichigo tertawa keras. Dasar orang gak waras! "Mungkin aja dia yang justru kecantol sama si _Miss Midget_! Orang sama-sama pendek kok! Bahkan mungkin lebih pendek dia!"

Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya-nii sama dan Yumichika langsung melotot. Lho? Suasanya jadi tegang gini? "Ichigo Kurosaki, lo rupanya masih pingin dikirim dia ke rumah sakit ya? Gak inget lo, gara-gara lo manggil dia 'pendek', elo langsung dihajar habis-habisan?" Ucap Byakuya-nii sama serius. He? Ichigo pernah masuk RS gara-gara 'dia'? Sebenarnya siapa sih 'dia'?

"Betul. Lo udah tau 'dia' anaknya lebih kuat dari lo. Masih berani ngatain pula. Gak takut di gips lagi tangan lo? Lo tau sendiri 'dia' cuma marah kalau dikatain pendek!" Sahut Ikkaku yang diberi persetujuan Byakuya-nii sama, Yumichika dan Renji dengan anggukan. Wuah! Yang bakal datang kesini ternyata seorang monster? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

Tamu Renji datang. Renji yang masih dikamar mandi sambil mandiin monyet peliharaannya (?) langsung berteriak pake toa sebagong. "RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUKAIN PINTUNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Balasku sambil cepat-cepat menuju pintu utama. Setelah kubuka, aku cukup terpana. Aku melihat seorang cowok berambut putih berdiri, bermata emerald yang indah tapi tatapannya dingin! _But_, tampangnya sangat meyakinkan untuk dijadikan artis. Artis papan atas yang bisa menyaingi Justin Bieber atau Harry Potter deh! _Well_, dia agak lebih pendek dariku.

"Cari siapa ya?" Tanyaku polos.

Cowok itu melirikku tajam. Hiii… aku langsung bergidik. Tatapannya seperti es yang tiba-tiba merangsang semua tubuhku dan membekukan aliran darahku. Sebelum aku menjerit lagi, ia bertanya balik dengan pelan. "Renjinya ada?"

Saat itulah aku baru menyadari. Inilah si 'dia' yang ditakuti Renji dan Byakuya-nii sma cs! Yang katanya kalau ngamuk membuat Ichigo masuk RS dan mendapat patah tulang ditangan kanan! Ternyataaa… Dia ini sangat tampan, _cool_ dan… DINGINNYA LUAR BIASA.

"Hoi. Gue tuh nanya elo. Malah diem kayak orang bego." Ucapnya tajam. Huaaah! Sadis sekali! "mana Renji?"

"Renji di…" Belum selesai aku menjawab, Renji muncul dibelakangku sambil senyum.

"Disini, _man_! Ayo masuk!" Ajak Renji pada cowok itu.

Seperti tahu apa yang kupikirkan, cowok itu berhenti dan menendang bokong Renji (yang pastinya Renji langsung kesakitan). Renji yang meringis sambil mengusap bokongnya menoleh pada cowok dingin itu.

"Belum ada acara perkenalan, Renji…" Ucap cowok itu datar. Renji terbengong sebentar lalu menepuk dahi.

"Oh iya! Rukia, ini temen terbaik gue! Namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya. Lo panggil dia Hitsugaya aja kalau masih sayang nyawa…" **BLETAAAAAAAKK! **_**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_

Hitsugaya langsung memukul wajah Renji. Renji meringis lalu meneruskan acara perkenalan itu. "Hitsugaya, Ini Rukia kuchiki, adiknya Byakuya. Rukia, peringatan buat lo. Jangan sekalipun manggil dia pendek kalau masih pingin sehat wal'afiat…" **DUAAAAAAAAKKH! **_**Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

"Lo juga gak perlu ngatain gue didepan orang yang baru gue kenal, Renji." Ucap Hitsugaya tenang sambil melengos masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku cuma bisa menatap Renji kasian. Dasar bego. Harusnya jangan ngomong gitu. Sekarang kamu sendiri yang gak selamat mukanya.

"Y-yes, sir..." ucap Renji sambil menahan darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Ia pun ikut melengos masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkanku yang terbengong-bengong.

Aku pun akhirnya masuk setelah setengah jam -?- bengong di depan pintu masuk (parno!). Begitu berjalan kearah dapur hendak membuat sarapan, kulihat Hitsugaya sedang memotong wortel dan paprika. Renji sedang menonton TV. Dasar, katanya teman terbaik. Tapi kok, 'teman terbaik'nya lagi disini, dia malah enak-enakan nonton TV? "Ngapain lo bengong disitu, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku langsung kalang kabut, bingung mau jawab apa.

"Eh… Gue mau buat sarapan…" Jawabku gugup. Hitsugaya yang tadinya menatapku tajam, kembali konsentrasi pada kerjaannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Aku masuk ke ruang makan dan hanya menemukan roti tawar yang telah berjamur (huek! Jijik!). Aku pun langsung membuangnya sebelum pingsan mendadak melihat barang yang seharusnya tak kulihat. Ketika sedang mengambil susu dingin di kulkas, Hitsugaya datang mengambil mie spaghetti di kulkas. Tanpa menyuruhku bergeser, ia ambil mie spaghetti disamping botol susu itu dengan kepalaku dibawah dadanya. Aku sempat parno dan berpikiran macam-macam. Tapi begitu ia mengambil mie spaghetti, ia segera menuju dapur lagi tanpa mempedulikanku. Dia seperti tak ada niat apa pun padaku. Baiklah, aku ralat opiniku tentang teman-teman Renji. Tidak semua temannya berpikiran mesum dan genit dihadapan seorang cewek.

"Oi!" Panggilnya dari dapur. Tapi aku tak mau kesana. Aku hanya mau kesana bila salah satu namaku dipanggil. Tapi dia memanggilku 'Oi'. Emangnya namaku 'oi' apa? Aku tidak mempedulikan teriakannya yang tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan tak jelas. 'hei'lah, 'cewek rambut sebahu'lah,'budeg'lah (kalau yang satu ini, cuma membuatku sebel saja). Aku punya nama! Rukia Kuchiki! Padahal tadi dia sudah bagus, memanggilku Kuchiki. Sekarang namaku diubah seenaknya. Benar-benar si dingin yang menyebalkan. "Kuchiki!"

Oh! _Finally_, dia memanggil nama keluargaku. Aku segera menghampirinya dan langsung diberi timpukan sandal jepit darinya. Wuah! Gak sopan banget, nih orang! Tapi mata emerald indahnya yang melotot tajam membuatku bergidik dan mau tak mau mendengar rasa kesalnya yang telah memanggilku berkali-kali dan hanya didiemin. "Kalau lo berani begitu lagi, gue garuk lo pake garpu!" Ancamnya dengan nada pelan tapi kenapa tangannya malah ikut megang garpu! Dia SERIUS ngancem aku…!

Dengan cemberut, aku bertanya padanya dengan nada sinis. "Tadi manggil-manggil. Emang ada apaan, sih?"

TANPA melihat padaku, ia mulai menumis spaghetti dan menuangkan saus tomat pada wajan berisi spaghetti dan paprika itu. "Lo mau sarapan apa?"

Aku tercekat sebentar. Gak nyangka sarapanku akan dibikinin. Tapi jangan geer dulu, Rukia! Siapa tahu dia dendam dan mau mengerjaiku! "… Furikake."

"Tadi gue juga mau buat Furikake tapi ada beberapa bahan yang gak ada. Yang lain?" Tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Aku pun berpikir sejenak. Masa harus minta nasi chappy? Nanti diketawain lagi, sama Hitsugaya!

Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku ngomong asal saja, "Akashiyaki."

"Oke." Eh? Dia beneran mau bikin Akashiyaki? Padahal aku cuma asal jeplak ajaa! "S-salah! Salah! Aku mau sarapan Okonomiyaki!"

Dia berhenti mencari bahan membuat Akashiyaki dan menatapku sebal. Tapi tatapannya tidak setajam ketika tadi bertemu, "Jadinya Akashiyaki atau Okonomiyaki, sih?"

Aku tersenyum, "Okonomiyaki."

Dia mendengus, lalu mengambil bahan-bahan membuat Okonomiyaki. Iseng, aku melihatnya membuat Okonomiyaki dengan lihai. Tiba-tiba Renji datang.

"Baunya enak banget! Gue juga mau pesen dong!" Emangnya Hitsugaya ataupun aku itu adalah babumu? Bikin aja sendiri!

Hitsugaya mendengus pelan lalu menoleh pada Renji dengan tajam. "Lo mau makan apaan, babon?"

Aku hampir saja meledak tertawa mendengar kata babon. Hahaha! Si nanas merah itu sampai tercengang dengan kata-kata Hitsugaya! "Tumben amat lo ngatain begitu. Biasanya kan lo baru ngatain kalau gak suka lo diganggu sama gue pas lo lagi bareng seseorang." Kini aku yang kaget. Aku kan cuma berduaan dengan Hitsugaya? Tadi Renji bilang 'diganggu', berarti…

Aku melirik pada Hitsugaya. Cowok cool itu terlihat santai dan tak menanggapi kata-kata Renji yang bawel. Benar saja, Hitsugaya langsung menendang dagu Renji sampai si nanas merah itu melayang ke udara dan jatuh kearah belakang. "Cerewet amat sih? Mau gue sama siapa aja, jangan ganggu!" Tegas Hitsugaya. Eh? 'sama siapa aja' katanya? Dalam hati aku sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Gue mau makan Okonomiyaki." Ucap Renji. Ikh! Ngikutin aku pula! Gak boleh! Hanya aku yang boleh memakan Okonomiyaki Hitsugaya saat ini! Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal, ya?

Hitsugaya melirik padaku sesaat kemudian mendengus. "Gak boleh. Kuchiki udah pesen Okonomiyaki duluan. Gue gak mau bikin makanan yang sama dua kali."

Renji kemudian senyam-senyum aneh, "Lo kecantol ya?"

Hitsugaya hanya melirik Renji tanpa ekspresi, namun tatapannya sangat dingin dan tajam! Kurasa Hitsugaya merasa tidak suka dengan kata-kata Renji tadi (walau aku gak ngerti). Renji kemudian geleng-geleng. "Kalau emang kecantol duluan, ya udah. Jangan takut ngasih tahu ke gue. Gue gak bakal ember kok."

_**BUAAAAAAKKKHH! Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaa! **_(adegan KDP *kekerasan dalam pertemanan*) SENSORED.

(skip aja yeeee….)

Aku yang habis keringat dingin melihat adegan pembantaian antara HitsuRen itu akhirnya bisa menyatap Okonomiyaki-ku dengan lahap. Renji kemudian minta Hitsugaya membuat roti anpan. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama, memang Renji dan Hitsugaya sangat akrab. Sepertinya mereka memang teman terdekat. Dan mau tak mau aku mengakui, hatiku panas melihat mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Aku merasa diluar jangkauan mereka. Tapi yang paling membuatku iri, selama membuat roti anpan, Renji bisa membuat Hitsugaya tertawa (atau lebih tepat terkekeh-kekeh doang kali ya…). Kalau bisa, aku juga mau membuat Hitsugaya tertawa begitu didepanku. Aku hanya bisa menghabiskan Okonomiyaki-ku dengan rasa campur aduk di hati.

.

.

.

Lama kupikirkan, aku menyadari bahwa ternyata aku mulai mengalami yang namanya _Fall in love at first sight. _Aku jatuh cinta pada Hitsugaya. Tapi sayang, aku baru menyadari hal ini sehari setelah dia pulang kerumahnya, menyudahi acara menginapnya dirumah Renji. Walau begitu, aku senang juga bila mengingatnya dengan tatapan lembut mulai memanggilku 'Rukia'. Walau aku tahu sebenarnya aku yang minta Hitsugaya memanggilku 'Rukia'. Tapi tetap saja senang.

"Kok lo bisa-bisanya lupa minta nomor Hitsugaya, sih?" Tanya Renji setelah mendengarkan semua curhatku tentang Hitsugaya padanya. Lho, aku aja baru nyadar kalau gak punya nomornya! (dong dong banget deh!).

"Gue mana kepikiran, babon. Kalau kepikiran juga gue pasti minta!" Jawabku sebal.

"Beruntung lo, hari ini dia mau nginep lagi!" Renji menepuk-nepuk pundakku lalu masuk ke kamarnya. He? Beneran? Kok cepet banget? Tapi apa pun itu, aku seneng bangeeeeeet! Bisa ketemu Hitsugaya lagi!

.

.

.

"Halo Rukia. Ternyata masih nginep ya." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan tampang datar. Well, aku gak keberatan. Soalnya dia manggil namaku, sih!

"Halo juga, Hitsugaya. Ternyata masih sama dinginnya, ya." Jawabku asal. Kok kesannya gak suka banget sama sifatnya, ya? Aduh! Rukia, kamu ini bego banget sih!

Hitsugaya hanya menatapku aneh. Aku jadi risih, akhirnya aku menunduk. Hitsugaya yang melihatku menunduk, lalu mengangkat daguku. Aku semakin blushing. Mata emeraldnya yang indah terlihat begitu hangat. Tak terlihat sedingin ia pertama kali melihatku. "Lo sakit, ya, Rukia?"

DEG!

"Nggak, aku nggak sakit." Ucapku gugup. Tapi dia melihatku makin aneh lagi.

"Bohong."

Woaaaaaaaaakkkhh! Tajam dan tepat sasaran! Aku hanya bisa bingung, bingung dan bingung. BRUK! Aku pingsan.

**~*~*Dear Cool Prince*~*~**

Aku membuka mataku berat. Sepertinya saking malunya pada Hitsugaya, aku sampai tak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan aku…

"Udah bangun?" Renji menyadarkanku. Mukanya terlihat lesu. Ada apa ya? Aku bangun dan melihat dirinya masih terlihat sedih.

"Lo kenapa Renji? Hitsugaya mana?" Tanyaku. Renji hanya bisa tersenyum memaksa, kemudian mengelus kepalaku.

"Rukia, Hitsugaya ternyata kesini bukan lagi untuk nginep." Ucap Renji lesu. Aku hanya bisa bingung dan syok tentunya.

"Kenapa? Kok?" Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku sangat kecewa Hitsugaya tidak jadi menginap. Kemudian Renji memberiku secarik kertas. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Akhirnya aku membaca kertas itu.

_Dear Rukia, _

_Sori gue gak bisa nginep dirumah Renji. Ini ada alasannya._

_Mungkin harus gue kasih tau ke elo._

_Gue punya penyakit Leukimia, dan gak punya harapan buat sembuh._

_Gue udah denger semua yang Renji ceritain tentang perasaan lo ke gue._

_Mungkin lo anggep dia ember ya. Hahaha._

_Soalnya gue nunggu lo bangun dari pingsan lo, tapi gak sadar juga._

_Maaf, gue tau ini gak tepat._

_Gue tau ini kayak gak bertanggung jawab._

_Tapi sejak pertama kali kita ketemu, gue udah suka sama lo. _

_Dan beda dengan lo yang baru nyadar sehari setelah gue balik,_

_Gue nyadar saat itu juga._

_Tapi gue malu untuk ngomong. Maaf ya._

_Terima kasih udah suka sama gue juga._

_PS: Panggil aja gue 'Toushiro', karena gue manggil lo 'Rukia'._

_-Toushiro Hitsugaya-_

Aku hanya bisa menganga mengetahui kenyataan kalau Hitsugaya punya penyakit Leukimia dan tak bisa disembuhkan. Aku menatap Renji dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Renji mulai terisak dan menunduk. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Hitsugaya udah meninggal…" ucap Renji, melebarkan mataku. "Dia meninggal setelah nulis surat itu untuk lo diruang tamu."

Suasana hening. Aku hanya bisa melebarkan mata. Seolah semua inderaku mati. "Dia nulis surat itu sepenuh hati. Gue… ngeliat muka dia jadi merah banget waktu nulis kalau dia juga suka sama lo. Tapi begitu dia nulis namanya sendiri…" Renji kembali terdiam. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan. "Dia tiba-tiba tersenyum dan bilang 'makasih atas semuanya, Renji. Maaf harus ngerepotin lo lagi.' Kemudian dia bilang 'Gue juga sayang sama lo, Rukia. Maaf ya.' Akhirnya dia jatuh ke lantai. Tapi udah gak bernapas."

Aku langsung memasang wajah aneh, tak jelas. Aku syok mendengarnya. Renji makin terisak kencang.

"Ternyata dokternya bilang, penyakit Hitsugaya udah terlalu parah kondisinya. Ternyata selama 3 hari dia gak kerumah, dia baru dapet serangan lagi dari penyakitnya, lalu hari ini dia keluar sembunyi-sembunyi dari ruang perawatan. Cuma untuk ketemu lo, Rukia." Jelasnya. Cukup sudah. Hatiku kacau. Hatiku sakit. Hatiku menjerit. Setetes air mata mulai tumpah dari mataku. Disusul oleh tetesan kedua. Kenapa aku harus pingsan tadi? Aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi, tak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku tidak mau begini. Aku tidak mau! Aku mulai terisak. Semakin kencang, semakin keras.

***~*~Dear Cool Prince~*~***

Aku menatap langit di area pemakaman. Hitsugaya baru saja dimakamkan. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan lega. Seperti senang terlepas dari semua beban di dunia. Wajah pucatnya tetap terlihat sangat tampan, walau itu membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Keluarganya ikut menangis, Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika dan Ikkaku hanya bisa menahan air mata. Byakuya nii-sama yang telah mengetahui perasaanku dan perasaan Hitsugaya mencoba menghibur. Kini mukaku pasti menjadi muka tirus. Mataku pasti terlihat sayu. Sejak aku mendengar kabar Hitsugaya meninggal, aku terus menangis hingga hari ini. Aku juga sudah mendengar tentang Hitsugaya yang memberi tahu perasannya dari sang Ibu, Nyonya Retsu. Air mataku telah kering. Surat dari Hitsugaya kupeluk erat. Aku bingung harus membalas suratnya dengan apa. Tapi karena ini surat, maka aku akan membuatkannya surat juga.

.

.

.

**~*~*Dear Cool Prince~*~***

_Dear, Toushiro Hitsugaya._

_Pangeran es yang cool dan dinginnya tak tanggung-tanggung._

_Terima kasih telah membalas perasaan gue._

_Terima kasih telah memberitahu gue semua kenyataan yang ada._

_Terima kasih telah jujur sama gue._

_Gue sangat sayang sama lo._

_Lo gak akan pernah gue lupain._

_Makasih atas segalanya._

_Gue belum bisa nyamperin elo sekarang,_

_Tapi tolong lo jagain gue dari tempat lo bisa melihat gue._

_Walau awalnya bertatapan sangat dingin, bikin gue bergidik._

_Dan tajam lidah lo, tapi gak apa deh._

_Terima kasih._

_PS: Tungguin gue ya, Toushiro._

_-Rukia Kuchiki-_

Aku menanam surat itu disamping nisan Hitsugaya. Biarlah dia yang membacanya. Kuharap, dengan ini dia bisa merasa tenang. Dan aku tak mengetahui, dilangit, bersama para shinigami (dewa kematian), dia sedang memandangku. Memandangku dengan lembut dan tersenyum senang.

"_Makasih, Rukia._

_Gue akan nunggu lho disini._

_Pasti."_

**-FINISH-**

Selesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Hip Hip Hura! Pertama kalinya Erika buat HitsuRuki yang sad ending gini… Huhuhu. Erika sendiri jadi gak tega sama Hitsugaya! Huhuhuhuhu… Nah, sebagai tanda menghargai fanfic yang Erika buat, Review please?


End file.
